Episode 8 Warum nur?
Zuammenfassung Epiosde 7 Nagato liegt im Krankenhaus und überlegt wie er nun am besten vorgehen sollte um zu seiner Organisation und Konan Kontakt aufzunehmen Warum nur? Nagato starrte an die Decke. Seine grau-lilafarbenen Augen bewegten sich nicht und nur hin und wieder blinzelte er. Nach wie vor überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Den Höllenkönig beschwören und das Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu ausführen? Oder sollte er es direkt anwenden? Die Frage beschäftigte ihn und so schlief er darüber dann doch ein. Marie Summers unterdessen schlief nicht. Seit bald zwei Tagen war sie schon wach, und jedes Mal wenn sie die Augen schloss, in den Schlaf gleiten wollte, war da die Stimme ihrer Mutter die ihr sagte sie dürfe nicht schlafen. Nun saß sie ihm Auto und wollte vor sich hin dösen doch es ging nicht. "Marie ich mach dir warme Milch mit Honig so, wie wir zu Hause sind." Georg schloss die Haustür auf und trat ins Wohnzimmer in dem Richard saß und Fernsehen sah. "Hallo Herr und Frau Summers Jane schläft sie war lieb und hat nichts angestellt. Sie war ein Engel", er grinste und kratzte sich kurz am Schritt. Wenn er an den warmen Körper Jane's dachte ihre zarten Lippen wurde es ihm anders. Er liebte das Mädchen und ihren Körper am liebsten würde er sie immer bei sich haben. Vielleicht sollte er sie an sich binden? Heiraten? Da könnte er sie, wann immer es ihm beliebt vergnügen bereiten. "Also dann ich verabschiede mich bis nächste Woche Montag. Schlafen sie gut Frau Summers, erholen sie sich." Richard verließ die Wohnung und fuhr nach Hause. Der Jugendliche war inzwischen fest davon überzeugt, eines Tages Jane an seiner Seite zu wissen. Dann würde sie ihn den ganzen Tag verwöhnen dürfen. Als er kurz zurücksah, war als würde etwas in ihm rumoren. Etwas das ihn Hass auf die Mutter seiner 'Sklavin' im Bett verspüren ließ. Was war den jetzt los? bei Allan und Jaden Allan schloss die Augen und da war es wieder. Das blaue Feuer und das heftige Schnurren in seinem Kopf. Das Gefühl, als wenn sich eine Katze auf jemanden zusammenrollt. Dann erschien vor ihm ein Wirbel aus blauen Flammen und eine Gestalt wurde kurz sichtbar und verschwand sofort wieder. "Wir sind in Gefahr, diese Konan und dieser Deidara sie jagen mich! Sie werden auch bald Jagd auf die anderen machen." "Hallo? Wer spricht da?", murmelte Allan leise und sah sich um. Wer sprach zu ihm? Wo kam die Stimme her? "Ich bin hier in dir", antwortete die Stimme erneut. "Konzentriere dich einfach auf meine Stimme und du wirst mich finden." Allan drehte seinen Kopf nach links und Recht's. Niemand war zu sehen. Er wurde doch nicht etwa verrückt. Das konnte nicht sein oder? am nächsten Morgen Chikoshoudou erwachte kurz nach Nagato. War ja auch kein sonderlich großes Kunststück er, steuerte sie auch. Die Schwester kam und schaute nach seinen Werten, dann gab sie ihm was zu essen und auch ihr wurde etwas angeboten, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. Nagato wartete lange, ehe er auf eine normale Station verlegt wurde. Die ganze Zeit war Chikoshoudou an seiner Seite und dackelte hinter ihm her. Im Zimmer angekommen sah er sich um und machte mehrere Fingerzeichen, während ein merkwürdiges Wesen mitten auf der Straße erschien und sich bis über die Häuser in die Höhe reckte. Kurz darauf öffnete das Wesen seinen Mund und sechs grüne Objekte schossen aus ihm hervor, ehe es verschwand. Eines davon schoss in Chikoshoudou während der Alarm losging, da Nagatos Herz drohte auszufallen. Chikoshoudou taumelte ein paar schritte zurück, ihre Augen verdrehten sich und sie brach bewusstlos zusammen. Auch die anderen fünf Körper, die noch in der Gasse waren, zeigten eine ähnliche Reaktion wie Chikoshoudou. Jane und Konan unterdessen unterhielten sich leise über vergangene Nacht. "Warum lässt du dir diese Behandlung gefallen? So ein Typ hätte in meiner Welt keine fünf Minuten überlebt." Jane sah weg, während Feli mit Tobi lachte und Deidara knurrte. Konan folgte Janes blick kurz. "Was hat sie mit Tobi?", Jane lächelte matt. "Sie liebt ihn ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie hat keine Ahnung dass Tobi der eigentliche Chef von Akatsuki ist und in Wahrheit Obito Uchiha. Wir sagen es ihr aber nicht. Sie wird es irgendwann raus finden und so lange will ich ihr die Freude nicht nehmen. Ihre Eltern verletzen sie ebenso wie mich meine immer verletzen." "Feli! Feli hier steckst du", rief Saulė panisch und rannte zu ihrer ehemals besten Freundin die bei Tobi saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt oder eher er den Unterhalter mimte. Die Angesprochene sah auf. "Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen während Jaden und Allan nur fragend schauten und Ray auf die Grünhaarige stierte. "Es geht um das Ritual!", meinte diese und Feli verdrehte die Augen. "Saulė bitte ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Wir besprechen es später ok? Ich ruf dich an versprochen." Saulė schnaubte und wandte sich ab. "Von mir aus. Reden wir später ich muss jetzt los zu meiner Arbeit!" "Ja mach das und viel spass dir. Vielleicht komme ich heute mal vorbei, dann können wir in ruhe reden ist besser als Telefonieren", sie zwinkerte doch Saulė erwiderte die Geste nicht. Sie sah nur aus kalten Augen zu Feli dann war sie weg. Sollte sie doch sehen, was sie davon hatte. Vorschau Chikoshoudou erstickt fast als das Jutsu seine Wirkung entfalltet und ist entsetzt als sie sieht was nach ihrer Mission mit ihr passiert ist. Kategorie:Rote Wolken (By Verena)